


[podfic] Groundwork

by applegeuse, fishpatrol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of de_nugis' fic "Groundwork," and was recorded for the Cake Swap podfic exchange.</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Sam's drinking grape soda. Dean's drinking. Things are mostly OK.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:14:32</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Groundwork

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Groundwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276059) by [De_Nugis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis). 



**Title:** [Groundwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/276059)  
 **Author:** de_nugis  
 **Reader:** fishpatrol and applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** light R  
 **Authors’ Summary:** Sam's drinking grape soda. Dean's drinking. Things are mostly OK.  
 **Length:** 00:14:32

**Download or stream:** [here on box.com](https://www.box.com/s/y3en23d3bvghl15945w5) (10.4 MB, mp3)

This was originally recorded for colls during the Cake Swap podfic gift exchange on the cakehole_club on livejournal.

Crossposts: [cakehole_club](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/19690.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1720693.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/60300.html)


End file.
